


When We Were Gods

by MindNoise



Series: Greek Gods [2]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-06-07 23:50:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6830419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MindNoise/pseuds/MindNoise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Forever May Not Be Long Enough<br/>*chapter titles are from Adam's songs*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Am the Fire, You Are the Rain

Adam lies next to Tommy, watching him sleep. He loves watching Tommy do just about anything. Humans would call him a stalker, whatever that is. But he doesn’t have much interaction with humans, not anymore. He’s had no reason since Tommy became a god. And what a god he is. He’s a regular spitfire who keeps Adam on his toes constantly. Tommy likes to wander Greece, talking to anyone and doing anything. Adam prefers he wouldn’t be so open to humans, so visible, but, Tommy being Tommy, he rolls his eyes and goes his own way. Tommy still thinks of himself as human most of the time. Adam reasons it’s because he hasn’t been a god that long. Once a century or two passes him by, then he’ll forget having been human.

Tommy snorts lightly in his sleep and Adam grins. As gods, they don’t need to sleep, but Tommy likes to sleep. Another human act that keeps Tommy from letting go of his mortality even though it let of him a year ago. When Tommy was human, Adam would go to sleep with him because he wanted to do human things that Tommy did. Now, he just pretends and once Tommy drifts off, he watches his little blond deity go through the cycle of sleep. Adam hasn’t pushed him to give up such a human ritual because Tommy seems to enjoy it.

At moments like this, when it’s just the two of them and it’s quiet, Adam finds himself thinking back over their time together. When he’d first seen Tommy across the fire at the Festival of Dionysus his entire world went still. He couldn’t possibly explain it, but he knew the beauty on the other side of the flames was his. Of course, he’d known all along that a human was his destiny. He just had no idea who it was or how hard it would hit him, like a punch by a fireball in the chest, and suddenly he couldn’t imagine eternity without this human whom he’d never met. Whatever he’d done through the centuries before that moment, or whoever, no longer mattered. Forever appeared in this tiny, blond being. Standing there in the midst of all the noise, he could hear the pulse in Tommy’s veins, the breath in his chest, and he willed Tommy to look at him. When their eyes met, Adam felt eternity locking into place and his heart went wild. He heard Tommy’ heart speed up, his breath leave him in that moment, felt desire coalesce in time with his and rush through him. It excited Adam; it confused Tommy.

Adam runs a finger lightly over Tommy’s chin, nose, forehead and brushes a strand of hair aside. Tommy inhales deeply, his head tilting slightly into Adam’s touch. Their affair began fast and furious and hasn’t let up. Fates and god ordained relationships are never slow. And since theirs was haunted by a particularly vile curse, there was no time to waste, and Adam took Tommy quickly. Not that Tommy resisted.

Adam kisses his forehead softly, breathing in the scent of his skin. Tommy has the sweetest scent. It’s warm, gentle, alluring, and it intoxicates Adam effortlessly. He can never get enough of that scent. In fact, he can never get enough of Tommy, period. When Tommy was human, Adam had to take care not to unleash fully on him when they were physical. Humans weren’t made to endure godly touches so intimately. The most Adam could do was give him endless short orgasms, which seemed to drive Tommy mad between pleasure and pain, and he inevitably begged for it every time. As a god, Tommy’s response to Adam is much deeper, longer, and the force of the release is greater, the aftereffect lasting as long as a day. It’s an addictive sensation, one that would break a human mind and burn up the body from the inside.

Tommy smiles faintly, eyes still closed. When Adam kisses him again, his smile widens.

“You’re such a creeper,” he mumbles.

Adam buries his face in Tommy’s neck, kissing it loudly until Tommy laughs and pulls away.

“What do you want?” Tommy asks in a teasing tone.

“Nothing,” Adam answers, pulling Tommy close and resuming his kisses.

When Tommy grabs his hardening cock, Adam moans against his cheek.

“Doesn’t feel like nothing,” Tommy whispers.

He slides under Adam, legs wrapping around his waist. Adam holds him tightly. Tommy still tastes “new” and Adam licks his mouth relishing it.

 

“You’re glowing,” Adam comments with a satisfied chuckle. “Literally.”

“You’re one to talk,” Tommy slurs.

Adam shrugs with a smile. Tommy always sounds drunk after sex now. Adam takes it as a compliment.

Tommy wiggles his feet and sighs heavily. “I don’t feel like moving now.”

Adam kisses his shoulder. “Don’t. Stay in bed all day.”

“You’re the worst influence,” Tommy says.

Adam watches him sit up slowly, arching his back and stretching. He’s fascinated by every move Tommy makes. Tommy glances back at him over his shoulder, his dark eyes narrowed and shining. He smiles and Adam’s heart swells. Tommy turns away and begins pulling on clothes.

“I’d love to stay and fulfill your every fantasy,” Tommy comments. “But Mr Pagonis is expecting me.”

Adam exhales a good natured groan. Good natured, but also concerned. Tommy spends an exorbitant amount of time at Mr Pagonis’ gallery. He’s become a curator of sorts with his knowledge of preservation that he picked up from his time in New York. In exchange, he wanted to learn how to paint. Mr Pagonis, naturally thrilled that Tommy didn’t require monetary compensation, agreed to teach him. Tommy has free reign of the gallery as well as the backroom full of art supplies. He’s picked it up quickly and he’s talented. Adam is not surprised and he’s definitely proud, but he’s concerned that this is one more tie to humanity when Tommy should be embracing divinity and all the power with it. But stubbornness is Tommy’s biggest trait. Hence, why Zeus deemed him god of Self-Will. Fitting.

Tommy runs his fingers through his hair, the strands going where they wish despite his effort. Tommy’s hair has self-will, too. Adam sits up and crooks his finger. Tommy rushes to sit next to him on the bed. Adam cups his face and kisses him.

“You won’t win,” Tommy tells him.

Adam smiles and kisses him deeper. He can hear Tommy’s heart speed up.

Tommy laughs and pushes him away. “I’m leaving now.”

Adam shifts to his knees and leans over Tommy, pushing him to lying on the bed. He grins when Tommy’s breath catches. The sex aftereffect is a burn and he can tell Tommy feels it increasing the longer Adam lingers over him. Heat is rising from Tommy and his breathing is becoming shallow. When Adam touches him with a groan, Tommy gasps. Adam runs his thumb lightly over Tommy’s bottom lip. When Adam suddenly finds himself on his back, pinned to the bed by unseen force, he smiles.

“Good job,” he says.

Tommy sits up and takes a deep breath, letting it out slowly. His skin is flushed.

“Do you have to do it that way?” Tommy asks.

“No,” Adam says with a smirk. “I just enjoy it. If you fend me off with your will, your power grows stronger, and I’m proud. If you don’t resist and you give in, well I still win.”

Tommy snorts and stands up.

“I’m really leaving now,” he announces.

“How about letting me up?” Adam asks, still pinned to the bed by Tommy’s power.

“I ought to keep you there all day,” Tommy says. “Maybe you’ll stop testing me like that if I do.”

“I wouldn’t and you know it,” Adam tells him.

He could break this unseen force because Tommy is still a young god, but he doesn’t want to discourage him.

Tommy fakes a glare at him.

“I love you, baby,” he says with a wink.

“Whatever,” Tommy says, smiling as Adam sits up.

Tommy leaves happy, and that’s what matters to Adam. He rubs his chest. It’s sore from the punch of Tommy’s force. He’s getting stronger and Adam is glad. Hera may no longer be hunting them, but you never know who or what might decide to pursue them next for whatever reason. The gods do not necessarily live in harmony.

Light flashes soundlessly and Adam goes into the living room.

“Zeus,” he greets.

“Agapios,” Zeus returns. “My most loved.”

He hugs Adam tightly as he would a child. He steps back and looks Adam over.

“Yes, Love suits you,” Zeus says with approval. “You were radiant before, but now it’s blinding.”

Adam smiles.

“Tell me,” Zeus says, sitting down. “How is Tommy adjusting?”

“Fine,” Adam tells him. “His power is growing.”

“Yes,” Zeus says. “And where is he?”

Adam fidgets. “At the gallery.”

Zeus gives him a long look. “He is living up to his name, isn’t he? Stubborn.”

“He is,” Adam agrees. “You have no idea.”

Zeus hums. “I can imagine. Agapios, he has got to remove himself from mortal life. If he wants to interact as a god, fine, but he is still living as though he’s human.”

Adam nods. This isn’t anything he doesn’t already know.

“Adam,” Zeus sighs. He rarely calls Adam by his Earth name. “Just because Hera’s hunt for you is over doesn’t mean no one else will take up that cause. He has got to grow fully into godhood. Now.”

“I know,” Adam says. “I’ve been testing his strength, he’s doing great.”

“He needs to be what he is,” Zeus interrupts. “Not a human with divine strength, but a full god. You know this. Immortality inevitably breeds envy and hatred. Not just among humans but other gods, natural born gods, who might not be so accepting of Tommy because of how he was brought into immortality.”

Adam sighs, “I know this, Zeus. I’m trying.”

Zeus laughs. “No you’re not. You’re in bed all the time, yes?”

Adam’s eyes widen and his face grows hot. Zeus laughs louder.

“It’s time for the honeymoon to be over,” Zeus says. “It’s time to seriously teach him.”

“Yes, Zeus,” Adam replies, bowing his head.

Still chuckling, Zeus disappears. But his warning of others possibly pursuing Tommy and Tommy not being strong enough or prepared sticks with Adam, apprehension forming in


	2. I Am the Moon That Reflects the Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Onward!

Tommy holds the palette in his left hand, the brush in his right, and stares at the canvas. He’s sitting in a corner at the front of Mr Pagonis’ shop. It’s his favorite place to paint. Though the building and time have changed, his memories of Dimitrios are strongest in the front of the gallery.

He was thrilled when Mr Pagonis agreed to teach him painting. Adam couldn’t understand why Tommy didn’t simply will a painting into being if he wanted art so much.

“That’s not the point,” Tommy said. “I want to create it, not will it.”

“Isn’t that the same thing?” Adam asked.

Tommy shook his head. Adam had never been human. How could he understand what Tommy meant?

Once he learned basics of painting, he practiced with enthusiasm. Of course his earlier attempts were amateurish, but he improved over the year. While looking at art books, he came across medieval texts and bibles that were illuminated with gold. Remembering Dimitrios’ desire to paint the Greek myths, Tommy decided to continue that and add a little something extra to it – real gold, like the medieval scribes. Tommy also has a sketch book in which he draws the old temples and monuments from memory. In his way, he can restore them to glory and keep his Greece alive.

He finishes painting the flowing shadow around the temple. He puts the brush down and sits up, straightening his back. He has a habit of leaning forward, collapsing his spine, and almost crawling into the canvas as he paints.

“That is wonderful,” Mr Pagonis says, approaching him from the side. “It is Agapios’ temple, yes? How did you get such detail? Did you see it before it was destroyed?”

Mr Pagonis is referring to the explosion, which Adam caused the day they returned to Greece.

Tommy nods. “Briefly. It was in ruins already, but this is what I imagine it looked like centuries ago.”

Mr Pagonis leans into the painting. “Yes, lovely detail. And this shadow, it represents the god?”

“Yes,” Tommy says with pride.

“Is the painting of the altar finished?” he asks. “I’m anxious to see it.”

“Not quite,” Tommy says with a sly smile.

Mr Pagonis knows that Tommy painted Agapios’ altar and that he has something special to add to it to represent the divinity of that altar, but he doesn’t know what. Tommy’s plan is to illuminate the entire altar in gold. Of course, Tommy will have to produce the gold himself since he can’t exactly walk into a store and buy sheets of gold. He’s been waiting for the paint to fully dry and he’s excited.

“I hope to finish it today, though,” he says. “I think the paint is dry enough.”

“Well I cannot wait to see it,” Mr Pagonis says. “Please, show it as soon as it’s ready.”

Tommy assures him that he’ll be the first, and Mr Pagonis goes to the back of the gallery to tend to other artifacts. He carefully sets the easel to the side so that no one bumps into it, namely himself. He found out the hard way on his second painting that you should really watch where you’re going when you’re moving about a wet canvas. He’d bent over to retrieve a fallen hand rag and when he stood up he turned right into the painting. Granted it hadn’t been his best attempt at painting but it was ruined nonetheless, the paint smeared all over his clothing and skin. The canvas landed wet side down, of course, on the floor. Mr Pagonis tried to help him get the paint off of his skin, and Tommy had to let him rather than using any power to clean up. When he appeared at home still covered in smeared paint, Adam suggested that he try putting the paint on the canvas next time, it would probably turn out better. Tommy responded by holding up his middle finger and blowing him a kiss, and Adam laughed himself to tears.

Satisfied that the easel is out of the way, Tommy bends down and retrieves his other painting from under the table. He didn’t want the painting seen yet and he couldn’t cover the canvas until it dried, so he hid it under the table and draped a cloth over it. The paint is dry and he smiles, laying it on top of the table. The altar is sitting in the middle of a broken tile floor with cracked columns on either side, and weeds and trees creeping in from the side. Tommy wanted to combine their former age with their new age in this painting. The gold will illuminate the altar, representing Adam, something that cannot be dulled or destroyed by time.

Tommy holds out his hand and his mind forms thin, gold sheets in his palm with quick laser focus. He carefully lays the sheets on the table next to the canvas. The gold has to be glued to the painting and the glue has to dry before the gold can be applied. Tommy doesn’t want to wait anymore, so he forms the glue already dried onto the picture and lays a gold sheet over it. He produces a burnishing tool and, bending over the picture, carefully puts the gold into place. The altar is large and it takes a while. His focus is so intense that he doesn’t notice Adam’s presence behind him until he speaks.

“What is it that keeps you away from me for so long?” Adam’s voice smoothly washes over him.

Adam’s arms circle his waist and his chin rests on Tommy’s shoulder. Tommy puts down the burnishing tool. His wrists ache. Glancing at the clock, he sees that several hours have passed.

“Is that gold?” Adam asks.

Tommy nods. “Do you like it?”

Adam doesn’t answer right away and Tommy knows he’s looking at the picture closely.

“It’s beautiful,” Adam says.

“Yeah?” Tommy turns his head to see Adam.

“I love it,” Adam says, kissing him.

Tommy runs a hand through Adam’s silver hair.

“I think I like this color on you,” he says. “Pretty sexy.”

Adam turned his hair silver so that when he met Mr Pagonis he wouldn’t faint over how much he resembled Agapios in the painting in the back. Mr Pagonis still comments on how much Tommy resembles the oracle.

Before Adam can reply, a soft voice interrupts.

“Excuse me,” the girl says. “Sorry, I just wanted to buy this sculpture?”

“Oh sure,” Tommy says as Adam lets him go.

While the gallery collects artifacts to display, Mr Pagonis sells a lot of art as well. He is intent on selling Tommy’s paintings. Tommy hasn’t been comfortable with any of his paintings yet to assume someone would want to pay money for them. He doesn’t need the money anyway.

“I didn’t mean to interrupt,” the girl says, smiling.

Tommy takes the small statue and punches in the sale on the computer.

“No problem,” he says smiling. “I see him all the time.”

The girl gives a small laugh. Tommy carefully wraps the statue in paper.

“I’m decorating a new temple,” she tells him.

“New?” Tommy replies absently.

“Yeah,” she says. “You know where the temple of Agapios was? Before it was blown up?”

Tommy frowns. “Yeah, I do.”

“Well, a new one has been built near it,” she says. “It’s small, and we haven’t really opened it yet, but we will soon.”

Tommy hands her the bag with her statue and takes her money.

“I didn’t think gods were being worshiped still,” he says.

“Some are,” she says. “Some are too wonderful to let go. And who knows, maybe this is the start of bringing them back.”

Tommy gives her a wooden smile. It’s a ridiculous idea, in his opinion, but she didn’t ask his opinion.

“Who’s the god?” he asks. He is curious, after all.

“You’ll think we’re crazy,” she says with a laugh.

Too late, he thinks. “No I won’t. Who is it?”

“Well, we don’t know for sure, but we think Agapios is back and that he made his oracle a god,” she says.

Tommy’s stomach flips.

“There have been rumors that he’s returned to Greece,” she says. “The high priests have sensed him as well as a new god. Agapios would never leave his beloved behind, so the oracle must be here. And he couldn’t still be human after all this time. So it makes sense that Agapios made the oracle a god.”

“Interesting,” Tommy says. He feels a little sick to his stomach.

“The new temple is for both of them, really,” she says, and her eyes shine. “We want to draw out Agapios, as well as the new god, especially if he’s the oracle.”

“Well that is interesting,” Tommy says. He doesn’t know what else to say. “Just interesting.”

“You should come by sometime,” she says.

“Oh I’m not very religious,” he says. “Like at all.”

“You don’t have to be,” she says with a small shrug. “Just drop by any time. We’re in the clearing near the ruins of Agapios’ temple.”

Tommy nods. “Maybe. We’ll see.”

He really wants her to go away.

“I’m Suzanne, by the way,” she says.

“Tommy,” he dutifully replies.

When she leaves, he lets out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding in.

“She was flirting with you,” Adam says when Tommy walks back over to him.

Tommy makes a noise. “Please. She wants me to see her new temple, which is all about you, by the way. Probably wants money.”

“About me?” Adam says frowning. “Temples aren’t used anymore.”

“I know,” Tommy says, and relays what Suzanne said.

Adam looks thoughtful.

“Are you mad?” Tommy asks.

“No,” Adam says, shaking his head. “Of course not. It feels... weird.”

“That’s because no one has worshiped you in centuries,” Tommy says.

“I wouldn’t say no one,” Adam says, smirking. “Or centuries.”

“I see where this is going,” Tommy says, returning the smirk.

“How long until you come home?” Adam tugs on the hem of Tommy’s shirt, running his finger along the bare skin underneath.

Feeling snarky and a bit horny, Tommy says, “I’ll be home soon. How long until I come is up to you.”

Adam’s eyes glow and his grip on Tommy’s shirt hem tightens.

“Careful,” Tommy says. “Don’t let anyone see your eyes.”

“Don’t take too long,” he says.

He disappears before Tommy can reply.

Tommy takes a deep breath and clears his throat. He wants to show Mr Pagonis the painting before he leaves and he doesn’t need a hard on.

Mr Pagonis praises Tommy’s work so much that Tommy almost wishes he hadn’t done it. He’s never been comfortable with excessive praise.

“I would love to sell this,” Mr Pagonis says.

Tommy shrugs. “Sure. Keep the profit, though. I don’t need it.”

Pagonis gives him a side look. “Όχι?”

“No,” Tommy says. He feels the need give an explanation. “This is just for fun. I don’t need anything.”

Pagonis nods thoughtfully, looking back at the painting.

“I hear there’s a new temple,” Tommy says. He wants to see if Mr Pagonis has heard anything about it. “For Agapios and his oracle?”

“Really?” Pagonis says. “How exciting. I might look into it. This painting of the old altar would be magnificent in a new temple, don’t you think?”

“Yeah,” Tommy says. He doesn’t care if they display it or not. “Okay, I’m off.”

“Ah yes, best not to keep love waiting,” Mr Pagonis’ says with a wink.

Tommy makes a show of leaving by the door. Once around the side of the building, he focuses on home and he’s there.

The house is dark except for a soft light coming from the bedroom. He can smell candle wax and he senses Adam’s presence, warm and naked and aroused. Tommy strips off his clothes as he heads for the bedroom.

 


	3. I Got This Fever I Can’t Sweat Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is total smut and nothing more. enjoy. :)

Adam pushes deep, savoring the feel and the sound Tommy makes. Tommy was standing by the window, watching the ocean - one of his favorite past times - when Adam felt the need to take him right there. He waved a finger and Tommy’s clothes disappeared. When Tommy turned in surprise, Adam was behind him, naked and running his hands down Tommy’s sides. Tommy turned back to the window and nudged Adam’s cock with his ass. 

Adam holds Tommy’s hips, giving a pointed thrust that causes Tommy’s head to dip forward and rest on the window pane. His breath fogs the glass. His hands come up and rest on the glass to brace himself as he melts back into Adam.

They move into one another, feeling themselves merge into practically one being. The harder Adam thrusts, the more Tommy lifts into the window, flattening himself against the pane. The glass disappears and Tommy raises a leg, planting his foot firmly in the window frame. He leans forward more and Adam slides up under him.

“Nice,” Adam says with brief admiration at Tommy’s idea to remove the glass.

He reaches under Tommy’s raised thigh and cups him, fitting their bodies closer. Tommy’s head drops back to rest on Adam’s shoulder. Adam watches his face. He loves watching Tommy’s face when they fuck. Nothing is more sensuous. Tommy’s mouth is beautifully shaped and when his lips part the sweetest sounds come out, making Adam harder. His eyes flutter open and close, completely glazed and unfocused. When Adam strokes a particularly sweet spot, Tommy’s brow furrows softly and he pushes into it. He turns his head slightly, his eyes finding Adam’s.

The wind coming off the ocean blows strands of Tommy’s blond hair in his face and god he’s beautiful. Adam angles his hips and slides in hard and slow, his eyes glued to Tommy. Tommy’s mouth falls open a little further, releasing a deep, breathy moan. His cock in Adam’s hand throbs and Adam squeezes it slightly. He feels the orgasm forming in Tommy and he reaches for it, strokes it until Tommy’s wailing. Tommy squirms and Adam holds him still, driving hard and fast into his ass. Fuck, that sweet, tiny ass and Adam comes as he watches Tommy writhing under his own relentless climax.

Neither can move as they ride out the intensity. The sensation will last for hours, though. Adam’s glad he can share this with Tommy now. Sex as a human is nothing compared to what the gods feel. Pleasure is mind numbing. Stimulation is constant. As a matter of fact...

Adam moves them to the bedroom, laying Tommy on the bed. Tommy lifts his hand, weakly pressing on Adam’s chest. Adam knows he’s saying it’s too soon. But Adam also knows this is the best time to keep going.

“Now, baby,” Adam says.

He opens Tommy’s legs wide and slides into him again. Tommy arches up, sighing heavily.

His fingers dig into Adam’s ass cheeks and he whines. “Adam, it’s so good.”

Adam sucks Tommy’s tongue into his mouth and swallows every sound he draws out.

 

Adam slips off of Tommy, collapsing next to him. They’re covered in so much sweat they can’t hold on to each other. Tommy’s brain is buzzing and his body aches in the best way possible. He stares at the ceiling, waiting for it to stop pulsing and be still. Adam hasn’t let up once since he stripped off Tommy’s clothes by the window. That was hours ago. Adam was right - sex as a god is more powerful and mind blowing. And it can go on and on without fail. When Tommy thought he surely couldn’t hold up under another orgasm he begged Adam to make it happen.

Adam.

Adam is supposed to be training Tommy as a god, testing his boundaries and strengthening his abilities. It leads to sex every time. Adam’s not a very good teacher. Not with Tommy anyway.

Tommy smiles as a devilish thought forms. He looks over at Adam lying next to him, breathing heavy. Tommy focuses. Adam’s frowns.

“What are you doing?” Adam asks.

Tommy’s smile widens and he sits up, moving into Adam’s sight.

“Your turn,” Tommy says.

“My turn for what?” Adam asks.

Tommy climbs over one of Adam’s long legs and settles in between them. He takes a moment to just gaze at Adam’s body and touch him.

“You really don’t have to pin me down for this,” Adam says, nearly purring.

Tommy leans down and runs his tongue around one of Adam’s nipples. He sucks it and nibbles, loving the sigh it causes. Adam tries to move a hand, presumably to reach for Tommy, but he can’t under Tommy’s power. Tommy sucks harder on the nipple, dragging his teeth lightly over it. He can feel Adam’s cock hardening again against his thigh. Tommy lets his weight settle fully and pushes his body into Adam’s. Adam closes his eyes and bites his bottom lip. When he opens them, they settle on Tommy. His gaze is heavy and bacchant. Tommy smiles.

He kisses a trail down Adam’s torso, licking a strip up his cock. Adam tries again to move his arms, but Tommy won’t let him go. He runs his hands along Adam’s thighs. He reaches under a leg and raises it, kissing the thigh muscle, and lifting it until the knee is at Adam’s head. A black strip of fabric appears on the headboard, and Tommy ties it around Adam’s ankle. He lifts the other leg, tying another strip of fabric around the ankle. Sitting back on his heels, he admires the view he’s created. Adam is so damn flexible.

“What are you going to do?” Adam asks in a sultry tone.

“I know you can break out of this,” Tommy says. “But you’re not going to.”

Adam opens his mouth to reply but stops. Tommy concentrates a little harder. Adam closes his mouth and shakes his head no.

Tommy runs a finger between Adam’s cheeks.

“Have you ever been fucked?” he asks.

Adam shakes his head no again. Of course he hasn’t. Adam’s always been the seducer. And he’s incredibly good at it. Tommy’s not surprised he’s never been the bottom.

He slides a finger into Adam and his own cock twitches. Adam licks his lips. Tommy continues moving his finger around, adding a second finger and stretching him. Just like he does Tommy. He leans down and slides his tongue in next to his fingers. Hearing Adam whimper, he pushes his tongue deeper. His fingers reach for that perfect spot and when he finds it, he fingers it relentlessly. Adam pants and groans as Tommy works his ass. His mind releases Adam’s arms, and his hands immediately clutch Tommy’s face and the back of his head.

Tommy pulls his fingers out and raises his head. Adam’s desperate whimpers make him smile. He grabs Adam’s cock and strokes it slowly. It’s heavy and hot and Adam gasps, moving his hips slightly. Tommy takes Adam’s hand, placing his fingers at his ass.

“Are you open enough?” Tommy asks.

Adam’s fingers slide in and his hips push more firmly into Tommy’s hand. Tommy’s own hard on becomes painful watching him. He releases Adam’s cock and moves his hand out of the way.

“Come on, baby,” Adam croons.

Tommy slides in. The heat and pressure from Adam’s body are overwhelming, but he doesn’t pause. He drives his hips quick and hard. Adam can’t do much with his ankles tied above his head. He places his hands at the headboard to keep from hitting it as Tommy fucks him. Tommy grips the back of Adam’s thighs, letting his hips move freely. He can’t believe how amazing Adam feels. It’s unreal. Adam underneath him, bound and open and only for him. He belongs only to Tommy.

 Tommy feels like he’s on fire and he has to come but he can’t quite reach it yet. Adam’s moans turn into drawn out cries and Tommy’s voice joins his. Tommy can feel the release coiling. He can sense Adam’s as well.

“Tommy,” Adam gasps.

Tommy buries himself in Adam and stills. He grabs Adam’s shoulders, pulling while his hips push in as far as they can go. Sweat is dripping into his eyes.

“Focus, baby,” Adam says.

Adam does this to Tommy a lot. He lays a hand on Tommy and simply pulls the orgasm out of him. The first time he did this was in their temple.

The release twists in both of them, combines, and Tommy grabs on. He coaxes it and Adam’s eyes squeeze shut, his body lifting upward into Tommy’s. His grip on Adam is hard and tight, and he can see thin lines of light sparking through Adam, like streaks of lightening. He’s never seen Adam come like this. Every fiber in Tommy shakes under the orgasm and he can’t make even the slightest sound. His vision pulses and heat rolls off him like waves of lava. The energy surrounds them, hugs them, strokes them, and they’re paralyzed under it. It’s delicious.

When it begins to fade, they gulp in air. Tommy collapses on top of Adam. He doesn’t think to release the ties binding Adam’s ankles, but when Adam’s legs fall he knows Adam released himself.

“If we keep this up, I am literally going to explode into tiny pieces,” Tommy says, his voice hoarse.

Adam laughs weakly.

               


	4. Don’t Give Up, I’m Working It Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More stuff happens. :)

Adam bounces his leg over the arm of his chair in annoyance. He flips through the TV channels using his finger in a swiping motion. He first thought TV a brilliant idea. The shows were like plays in a box and you didn’t have to leave your house. After some time, though, he found it monotonous and senseless. The scripted shows are stupid and unrealistic. The news is hateful and depressing. He doesn’t understand reality shows even though Tommy explained them several times.

He hears Tommy moving about to his right and looks over. Tommy has art and history books spread out on the couch around him. He’s been reading them endlessly, researching his idea of creating illuminated texts for Greek myths - what the world now thinks of as myths, anyway. He insists on doing it all by hand rather than power. It’s starting to irritate Adam.

“What are you looking for?” he asks.

“I can’t find my pen,” Tommy says, pulling up the cushions on the couch.

“Just make one,” Adam says.

Tommy ignores him. He gets on his knees and looks under the couch.

Adam motions the TV off. He produces a pen and tosses it to Tommy. It lands near Tommy’s feet.

“I’ll find my pen,” he says.

“Make one,” Adam says.

He holds Tommy’s stare. This can’t go on. Adam’s been indulgent, too indulgent, and Tommy isn’t strengthening or controlling anything he was granted. He doesn’t want to force Tommy, but he also doesn’t want Tommy so weak that any god can take advantage. Zeus is right - the honeymoon needs to be over.

“I’ll find my own,” Tommy says, his tone indicating the subject is closed.

Stubborn, as always. Adam sits up in the chair and faces Tommy.

“You’ve got to stop acting human,” he says.

Tommy rolls his eyes and sits on the couch. He reaches for one of the books and opens it, pretending to be absorbed in it.

Adam snaps his fingers and the book disappears. Tommy picks up another. Adam makes it disappear. His jaw clenched, he reaches for another book.

“Stasi,” Adam says firmly. (stop)

Tommy pulls his hand back and sits still, not looking at Adam.

“Love, I understand letting go of humanity is difficult,” Adam says.

Tommy snorts. “How would you know?”

Adam bites his lip, feeling his anger rising. He doesn’t want to yell. Tempers will get them nowhere.

“I know it’s hard for you,” he says. “I see it. I feel it in you. It is long since time for you to move on, though.”

Tommy lets out a frustrated huff. “I don’t see what the big deal is. What on earth does it hurt that I’m not snapping shit into existence? Or willing myself everywhere I want to go? Who’s it hurting, Adam? You?”

“I’m supposed to be training you,” Adam says. “Preparing you. And it’s my fault that you’re not growing as a deity.”

“Preparing for what?” Tommy asks. “You said Hera’s not coming after us anymore.”

“She’s not,” Adam says. “But others might.”

“Why?” Tommy asks.

“Who knows,” Adam snaps, his own irritation rising.

“Nobody, that’s who,” Tommy says. “You just want to control me. That’s all. It’s not enough that you yanked me out of my own time, away from my family and friends and the only life I’d ever known. Now you have to control me in this life, too. Fuck that.”

Shocked, Adam doesn’t know what to say. He carefully processes what Tommy’s just said.

“I was trying to save you,” Adam says quietly.

“I know,” Tommy says. “And I appreciate it. But you took me away from everyone and everything I ever knew. You put me somewhere completely foreign and alone. Until you showed up again. And since then we do whatever it is you want.”

“Who insisted on coming back to Greece?” Adam asks. “Who decided on this place we live in? Who has us living here like humans?”

“I never got to live out my human life,” Tommy says. “You showed up one night and suddenly I was hated and hunted for something that had nothing at all to do with me. I had to pay for someone else’s actions.”

“You weren’t the only one paying,” Adam says. “You weren’t the only one affected. Everything I did was for you. To keep you safe. To keep you alive. I kept you alive, Tommy.”

“I never got to say goodbye to anyone,” Tommy says. “And I died anyway. I didn’t ask to be a god.”

Adam winces at the pain crushing his heart. Tommy’s face falls, realizing what he’s said.

“I’m sorry,” he says. “I didn’t mean that.”

“You did,” Adam says quietly.

He can’t look at Tommy anymore, so he focuses on being anywhere else. He finds himself near the old temple. He can feel Tommy calling for him, and he puts up a barrier so he can’t be found. Tommy’s presence would just exacerbate the sting in his heart right now.

What Tommy said was true, all of it. Adam swept into his life, dominated it, stole him away, and got his human form killed. Tommy got caught in a whirlwind that he had no control over and no defense against. Adam forced immortality on him. Maybe Tommy had wanted to pass into the Underworld to see his family again and spend eternity with them. Adam hadn’t considered that at all. Adam considered what he wanted and shoved that piece of apple down Tommy’s throat. He assumed Tommy would welcome immortality. Tommy is his heart. How did he not realize he felt this way? Adam sits down, leaning back against a tree. He closes his eyes and listens to the wind, willing the hurt in his heart to be still.

 

Adam steps carefully, looking around him. He’s never been to the Underworld before. He’s heard of it, like everyone else. It resembles a cave, labyrinth-like with paths that end in walls with no doors, winding turns, and many paths that lead to doorways. He wonders how anyone ever finds their way around here. Maybe they’re not supposed to. The place is made of stone, all colors. He never imagined the Underworld would be colorful. But the colors are not bright and the lighting is solely by torches. Shadows creep and lurk everywhere. He reaches a circular opening. He stands in the middle of the room. Five doorways lead away from it. He has no idea where he is or which doorway to choose. All he wants is to talk to Hades.

As soon as Adam thinks his name, the god of the Underworld appears before him.

“I am at your service, Agapios,” Hades says regally.

He’s dressed in red and black robes. A thin gold crown rests on his head.

Adam smiles tentatively. “Hades.”

“I finally meet Zeus’ Heart, the infamous god of True Love,” Hades says, looking Adam up and down. “You’re certainly stunning. Rumors don’t do you justice.”

Adam clears his throat. “Thanks.”

“You’ve sent me plenty of souls, that’s certain,” Hades says.

“What do you mean?” Adam asks. “I never killed anyone.”

“Forgive me,” Hades says. “I should choose my words more carefully. I meant that a lot of souls have come here because of true love. Or its failure, rather.”

“Failure?” Adam asks.

“Yes,” Hades says. “Suicides. Murders. That sort of thing. A lot of people have perished under true love. Too intense for them, I suppose. They do anything to have it, and then anything to keep it.”

Adam nods just to agree and not cause trouble. Especially since he wants a favor. He can’t tell yet if Hades is genuinely impressed by Adam or just an being an asshole.

“What brings you here?” Hades asks.

“I have someone who didn’t get to say goodbye to his family before they died,” Adam says. “I was hoping you would let him come here and see them. Just for a few minutes.”

Hades looks at Adam thoughtfully.

“That’s not something I typically allow,” he says. “And when I say ‘typically’ I mean never.”

“I understand,” Adam says. “But it’s been weighing on him for a long time and he means a lot to me. I’d really like him to have closure.”

“You realize a living human cannot come down here and survive,” Hades says.

“He’s not human anymore,” Adam says. “He’s a god.”

“Ah,” Hades says. “Your lover, right?”

“Yes,” Adam says. “I hid him for several centuries and his family passed on, of course. He’s still mourning them.”

“I see,” Hades says, thoughtfully. “Well there’s just one little problem I have. It’s a personal one.”

“Problem?” Adam asks.

“Yes, you see, you denied me Tommy’s soul,” Hades says. “When you made him a god right at death, his soul remained and became immortal. That soul was mine.”

Oh shit, Adam thinks.

He never thought of that. He also feels himself stiffen, preparing to lay claim to Tommy’s soul. Hades is much older and stronger than he is, but Adam won’t hesitate to fight for Tommy. He could probably defeat Hades. He is part of Zeus, after all.

“Surely you can’t think I would have let him go,” Adam says. “He’s my heart. I couldn’t be without him. I had to save him somehow.”

“Oh I understand that,” Hades says, and Adam is almost certain his amiable tone is false. “Believe me, I do. But that soul was mine, Adam. True Love or not, his soul was not yours to keep.”

Adam starts at Hades using his earthly name. He didn’t think anyone knew it. Not that it really matters anymore. The reason for having it no longer exists. It just seems too intimate for the god of the Underworld to use it.

“I couldn’t let him go,” Adam says.

He doesn’t know what else to say. No matter how things turned out, Adam wouldn’t have let Tommy go without a fight. How is that wrong?

“Well, it is water under the bridge,” Hades muses. “I guess I won’t begrudge you one soul. Here’s the thing, you keep saving souls. Souls that Death has deemed time to come to me.”

“What do you mean?” Adam asks. “I don’t go out and save people.”

“Maybe not intentionally,” Hades says. “There have been plenty of occasions during your centuries on Earth that you have thwarted Death by telling people a loved one was going to be in trouble on a certain day and be prepared so they could save them. Or you’ve used your power to knock someone out of the way of a runaway chariot or back from a cliff so they didn’t fall. These all add up and I was denied those souls.”

Who knew the god of the Underworld kept a fucking score card?

“Well they must be here by now,” Adam says.

“Oh yes,” Hades says. “In time they did finally make it here. Most anyway. There are some, however, recently who should be here now and are not yet.”

Adam does have a habit of unconsciously saving people. Just last week a man in a restaurant started choking on his food. While in conversation with Tommy, Adam flicked a finger absently and the food flew out of the man’s mouth. Incidents like that Adam never even thinks about; he just acts. He didn’t realize he was saving people marked by Death.

Should he apologize? He doesn’t know what he’s supposed to say. Or what Hades wants him to say.

“How about a deal,” Hades says. “I will allow Tommy to go into the Elysian Fields and see his family for one hour. In exchange, you will stop interfering with Death’s time table. Sound fair?”

“Yes, fine,” Adam says. “That’s fair.”

Whatever gets Tommy time with his family.

“Easy and painless,” Hades says smiling.

“Efcharisto,” (thank you) Adam says. “This will make Tommy happy.”

“Glad to help,” Hades says, taking Adam’s hand.

His hand is dry and smooth, like stone, and Adam has the urge to yank his own hand away. Adam bids him farewell and turns to make his way out of the Underworld.

“Adam,” Hades calls after him.

Adam turns and looks back. Hades looks up, meeting his gaze. The look in his eyes is as stone-like as his hand.

“If you fail to keep your end of the deal, I will transfer one soul out of the Elysian Fields and into Tartarus for every one you save, no matter how unconscious your act. And I’ll start with Tommy’s family.”

Adam goes cold inside.

“Understood, god of True Love?” Hades asks.

Adam has no other choice but to nod. Hades disappears and Adam can’t leave fast enough. He pauses in the woods near the temple to mentally sort out the entire conversation. He wonders if Hades can do such a thing - resorting souls at his whim. Maybe he should talk to Zeus. He would hate for Tommy’s family - or anyone - to be in danger because of him. Again. He’ll figure that out later. In the meantime, he has good news for Tommy.

 

When he arrives back home, he finds the living room empty. Tommy’s books are still strewn about. He finds Tommy lying on the bed. He sits up when Adam comes near. His face is red and tear-stained, his eyes swollen, and his hair is tangled. He reaches for Adam and Adam immediately goes to him.

“I’m so sorry,” Tommy says, his voice catching. “I didn’t mean all those things I said. I’m sorry.”

Adam holds him tightly, petting his hair and whispering comfort.

“It’s alright, love,” he says. “They were things you wanted to say and there’s nothing wrong in that.”

“I hurt you,” Tommy says, clutching Adam. “I didn’t want that at all. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Adam reassures. “I promise. I’m not mad or upset.”

“I was scared you wouldn’t come back,” Tommy says with a hiccup. “And you’d regret making me or finding me at all.”

He kisses the top of Tommy’s head. “Never, love. Not ever.”

“I love you, Adam,” he says. “I never want to hurt you.”

“I know,” Adam says. “I know, my sweet love. It’s okay.”

He holds Tommy a while longer, letting him calm down. He hates that Tommy’s been so upset since he left. He’s sure that he’ll be happy when Adam tells him that he will get to see his family one more time. He doesn’t want Tommy going from one extreme emotion into another so he waits. When he feels the turmoil in him subside, Adam places a finger under Tommy’s chin and lifts it.

“I have a surprise for you,” he says.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side note:  
> Elysian Fields - paradise  
> Tartarus - torment/Hell


	5. Don’t Give in, I Won’t Let You Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's a feel good chapter ;)

Tommy fidgets with his shirt, then his hair.

“You look fine,” Adam says for the tenth time.

“What if they don’t remember me?” Tommy asks.

“Of course they will,” Adam says.

“How do you know?” Tommy asks. “Did you see them? Did you ask Hades? They’ve forgotten. I know they have. They have no idea who I am.”

He chews on his thumb.

“Iremise,” Adam says. (calm down)

He takes Tommy’s hand away from his mouth and holds it, trying to ground him.

“The dead don’t forget,” Adam says. “You know that.”

“But- ” Tommy begins, but stops when Adam holds up a finger. “They’re in the Elysian Fields, right?”

“Yes,” Adam says, although he doesn’t know. Hades didn’t say and Adam didn’t ask. He hopes they are; otherwise, this is a cruel joke.

Tommy mulls this over, then nods.

“Are you ready?” Adam asks.

Tommy smiles. “I can’t believe I’m gonna see them.”

Adam hasn’t seen his eyes shine like this in a while. It makes him happy.

“Listen, don’t talk too much to Hades,” Adam says. “At all if you can help it.”

“Why not?” Tommy asks.

“I don’t think it’s a good idea,” Adam says. “I don’t trust him.”

Adam doesn’t know how to elaborate the vibe he gets from the god of the Underworld. Trusting him doesn’t seem like wise decision.

“Keep any conversation with him brief,” Adam says.

“Okay,” Tommy says. “Whatever you think is right.”

“Se agapo,” Adam says, tucking a strand of hair behind Tommy’s ear. (I love you)

“Agapo para poly,” Tommy says. (I love you, too)

Adam hums low in his throat. “I love it when you speak Greek.”

“Not now, Adam,” Tommy says.

Adam sighs with a laugh and transports them to the Underworld.

He holds tight to Tommy’s hand. He’s leery of letting go. Tommy pauses to look around. Adam can feel his nervousness.

“This is just the in-between,” Adam says. “Nothing to be afraid of. People pass through here on the way to the Elysian Fields.”

“Or Tartarus,” Tommy says.

Adam leads him to the anterior room where he met Hades. Tommy stands so close that he’s practically on top of Adam. He looks up at Adam and smiles. It’s an apprehensive smile.

“Adam,” Hades calls, emerging from one of the doorways. “Nice to see you again.”

He glides over and fixes his eyes on Tommy.

“And you are Tommy,” he says. “An honor to meet you.”

“You, too,” Tommy says.

Adam can feel him stiffen slightly next to him. Tommy doesn’t get a trustworthy vibe from this god either.

“True Love’s love,” Hades says. “Fascinating.”

Tommy and Adam say nothing.

“Well, I understand you’d like to see your family,” Hades says. “I don’t usually allow this, but I’m more than happy to make this exception.”

“I’m grateful,” Tommy says.

“The Elysian Fields are through that door,” Hades says, holding out his hand to the left. “You have one hour. At that time, you must leave. I’m sorry, but it’s all the time I can grant.”

“That’s fine,” Tommy says, becoming excited. “I’m happy for that much.”

“Please don’t linger,” Hades says. “I know you’ll want to, but if you stay over the hour, you must stay forever.”

“Even for a god?” Adam asks. He can understand if that’s the rule for a human, but to trap a god like that?

“Tommy still has a soul,” Hades says. “He’s immortal, but with a soul inside. Natural born gods do not have souls. We don’t need them. When anything with a soul is here too long, the Underworld claims it and keeps it.”

Adam is tempted to ask why Hades can’t remove that restriction that since he is the ruler of this realm, but it’s probably not the time to argue.

Tommy turns to Adam. “You’re coming with me?”

“Of course,” Adam says, then looks to Hades.

“By all means,” Hades says.

Hades points to a large hourglass now floating next to the doorway. The sand at the top begins to filter into the bottom.

“Your time has begun,” he says and disappears.

Adam leads Tommy to the doorway.

 

Tommy squints. The sun is unbelievably bright in the Elysian Fields. He stops and looks around. Everything is bright, actually. The grass, the plants, the sky - they’re all bright and the colors are sharp. It’s truly paradise. The people are smiling and laughing. Everywhere he looks he sees happiness. He’s stunned. He didn’t know what to expect, but he knows he didn’t expect it to be so cheerful.

This is where I would’ve ended up, he thinks. Hopefully, anyway.

“How do we find them?” Tommy asks.

“I guess we walk around until we see them?” Adam suggests.

“I hope that doesn’t take long,” Tommy says, mindful of the time limit. He doesn’t want to find them and only have five minutes left, or worse, not find them at all.

They walk, scanning every face they pass. Tommy notices there isn’t one sign of sadness or despair here. That comforts him. Even if he doesn’t find them, they’re here and they’re happy.

“I’m keeping myself invisible,” Adam says. “This is your time and I don’t want to be a distraction in any way. I’ll wait back by the door once we’ve found them.”

“There,” Tommy says suddenly. “That’s Cora!”

He drops Adam’s hand and runs. Her back is to him, but he recognizes her. He calls out to her and she turns. Her eyes widen in surprise and smile breaks over her face. He sweeps her into a hug, both laughing.

“Tommy!” she says. “Oh gods, you’re finally here.”

She holds him at arm’s length and looks him over.

“Your parents are going to be thrilled,” she says. “They’ve missed you. We’ve all missed you.”

Tommy stammers. He can’t stop smiling and he can’t think of one thing to say. Cora leads him to a glen where he sees his parents. Tears come to his eyes. His mother yelps with surprise and delight. His father crushes him into a hug. They surround him and touch him and fawn over him.

“We thought you’d be here much sooner,” his father says.

“When you disappeared - ” his mother starts, then stops. Pain comes over her features, then disappears. “But you’re here now. Finally.”

“I’m not here to stay,” Tommy says, almost regretfully.

He explains what happened, choosing his words carefully as it’s an outrageous story. The three are quiet, absorbing what he says. Cora’s eyes widen.

“You’re a god?” she asks.

Tommy shrugs. “Yeah.”

“I don’t believe it,” she states. “Phil was right.”

“Phil?” Tommy asks.

Cora huffs. “He said you’d been spirited away and made immortal by a god who was in love with you. We thought it was another one of his stories, his way of coping with your disappearance.”

“How did he find out?” Tommy wonders.

“Your friend Dimitrios,” she says. “They spent a lot of time together after you disappeared.”

“Didn’t Dimitrios tell you what was going on?” Tommy asks.

“He did and mentioned that you were safe,” his mom says. “We were grateful, of course, but when you didn’t return... it was harder to believe when you didn’t come back.”

“They were telling the truth,” Tommy says. He looks around. “Where is Phil? And Dimitrios?”

“Who knows,” Cora mutters.

His mother laughs. “Well he’s _your_ husband. How do you not know where he is?”

“Stop,” Tommy says with a grin. “You married Phil?”

Cora actually blushes.

“I can’t believe he finally won you over,” Tommy laughs.

“Please,” she says. “I thought maybe if I married him, he’d stop telling those awful stories.”

“Did it work?” Tommy asks. He knows damn well it just made Phil’s tales taller.

“Shut up,” Cora says with a wink.

“Tommy!” Phil says from behind him.

Tommy turns and sees Phil and Dimitrios running towards them. They embrace him, each exclaiming how wonderful it is to see him.

“I’m glad you found me,” Tommy says. “I don’t have much time here.”

“We know,” Dimitrios says.

“Yeah, Adam found us and pointed us over here,” Phil says. He looks pointedly at Cora. “Told you he was a god.”

Cora rolls her eyes and Phil laughs.

“How did you know that part?” Tommy asks. “That was just a year ago.”

“I didn’t,” Phil says. “I knew your god had taken you away, and I figured at some point he would make you one, too. How else could he keep you?”

Everything for Phil is simple and to the point. Tommy’s missed him.

“Your shop is still in business,” Tommy tells Dimitrios. “Sort of.”

He tells them of the gallery, of finding Dimitrios’ painting of Adam and Tommy as god and oracle, and his own ideas for illuminated stories. Dimitrios is fascinated by the illumination idea and process. They’ve gathered around him, Tommy in the center. He has so much to tell them, to ask them, and to hear from them. An hour is not enough time. He spends the hour talking and laughing. All too soon he hears Adam’s voice just on the outside of their circle, calling for him. His heart hitches.

“I’m supposed to go now,” he says sadly.

His parents hug him tightly.

“I’m sorry I can’t stay,” he tells them.

“Nonsense,” his dad says. “You’re among the gods, son. That’s an honor. I hope you’ll be able to come back and visit, though.”

“Me, too,” Tommy says. He doesn’t get the feeling that Hades would allow that.

“Tommy, now,” Adam’s voice in his mind is insistent.

“I have to go,” Tommy says.

He hugs his parents one more time and kisses Cora on the cheek. Phil kisses Tommy loudly on the mouth and gives one of his comic grins. Tommy punches his shoulder, laughing. He embraces Dimitrios.

“I’m glad you’re carrying on what I started with the stories,” Dimitrios tells him. “There is no one better to do so. I only wish I could see them.”

Reluctantly, Tommy leaves them and hurries back to the doorway. Adam is waiting for him there and takes his hand, ushering him through quickly. Hades is on the other side, watching the last grain of sand fall through the hourglass. Access to the door seals off behind them as they step through.

“Just in time,” Hades comments with a smile. His eyes remain cold, however.

“Yeah,” Tommy says. Adam holds tight to his hand. “Thank you for giving me that. I really appreciate it.”

“No problem,” Hades says. “No problem at all. I trust that your visit was good?”

Tommy nods.

“Excellent,” Hades says. “Well, I have things to attend to. Please excuse me.”

The god of the Underworld disappears. Tommy turns his head to look at Adam and sees they are now back home.

“I hope that helped,” Adam says.

Tommy throws his arms around him.

“You have no idea,” Tommy says.

Later in the night, when he has Adam between his legs and deep inside, Tommy whispers breathlessly in his ear.

“Toso kalo se mena, Adam. Eisai toso kalo gia mena.” (So good to me, Adam. You're so good to me.)


	6. We Can Fall Away, Slip Out of Sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and onward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took a cue from Adam's newest video when describing Tommy's newest painting. ;)

Tommy studies his latest painting. It’s a painting of Adam from the back. A slight turn of his head gives a glimpse of a profile. His eyes are closed, mouth parted, and his head tilted up. His arms are lifted, folded towards his head, and his hands in his hair. His body is naked, his back arched and the muscles contracting. Thin, almost imperceptible lightening streaks glide underneath his skin. It’s a tastefully erotic picture based on memory from when he topped Adam. It was so striking to Tommy that he wanted to preserve it. He likes this painting. He’ll show it to Adam, maybe hang it in the bedroom.

He wonders what happened to the illuminated painting of the altar he gave to Mr. Pagonis. He remembers Suzanne and the new temple. He should check that out. How did they decorate their temple? Is it anything like Adam’s former temple? Is it anything like Adam at all? Do they really believe in Adam, or is this for attention or money like a tourist set up?  If it’s not, what are their intentions? They can’t possibly think Adam would dwell there. If they think that then they don’t know Adam at all. He supposes it doesn’t matter. A temple is a temple and Adam is a god.

It’s after hours at the gallery and Mr. Pagonis left a while ago. Tommy popped home earlier to tell Adam he was still working on something. He prefers to paint at the gallery. It’s difficult getting anything done at home with Adam always prowling around him like an animal in heat. He doesn’t mind, though. Adam’s sexual prowess is strong and, frankly, Tommy loves it.

He decides he’s done with the painting. Before going home, however, he wants to go by that temple. He doesn’t want to go inside, just see what it looks like. It’s dark outside, so he’ll be able to hide. Hide? He doesn’t need to hide. He can just be invisible. He shakes his head. Sometimes he forgets he’s a god. Adam’s right, although Tommy will never admit it. He still thinks he’s human.

When he arrives by the original temple, he lingers. The moon shines down on the ruins and they tug at Tommy’s heart. He remembers the building standing tall and proud, and Adam’s presence surrounding it, lighting it. It was a warm place to be. Now it’s dark and cold and crushed by Adam’s temper. He thinks of the pact Zeus made with the Fates on this ground. He envisions a scene of splendor as the king of the gods stands before the loom, watching Fate wind its way into Tommy’s life thread. His heart flutters. He’s becoming stupidly nostalgic in his years.

He hears voices across the forest and moves towards them. Suzanne had said their temple was in the clearing near the old one. He crosses through the forest to the other side. There is a new building settled in the clearing. It’s the same size as the original and made of stone. Tommy feels resentment. Nothing should be taking up space in the clearing. He sighs. He shouldn’t feel territorial. These people have no idea what makes this place special and it’s special only to Adam and him.

He remains invisible, watching people wander outside of the temple. Torches light the clearing and there is a lot of talking and laughter and no bad energy. Adam would probably like this. He always liked people gathering in his honor whether or not he was there.

Tommy carefully moves through the crowd. People are smiling and relaxed. Some are pairing up and courting each other for later dates. The door into the temple is open and he peeks inside. It’s an exact replica of the original interior. The marble, the tables, and the altar, which surprises him. Wouldn’t they want to make the temple their own? It’s dimly lit and the tables are loaded with food. Obviously, this is a party. He decides to come back another night and be visible and actually look around. He doesn’t want to stay any longer. Besides, he feels Adam calling him home.

 

“Did you ever check out that new temple?” Tommy asks.

“What temple?” Adam asks as he flips through TV channels.

“That new one built for you,” Tommy says.

“For me?” Adam turns away from the TV and looks at him.

“I’m guessing not,” Tommy says. He reminds Adam of the night Suzanne came to the gallery and told him about the new temple to Agapios and the oracle.

“Oh right,” Adam says. He turns back to the TV, flicking his finger to change channels.

Tommy watches him.

“Are you even watching that?” he asks.

“No,” Adam says. “I hate this box. There’s no point in it.”

“Well why are you flipping through the channels?”

“Because you don’t want to have sex,” Adam says.

Tommy laughs at his bluntness. “I think sometimes we should do other things. Not just sex.”

“And I’m doing other things,” Adam says. “I’m watching this box.”

Tommy grins. Damn it, he loves Adam. He lies down, stretching out on the couch. Pointing a finger at the TV, he blows the picture tube out. Adam frowns and looks over at him. Tommy crooks his finger and Adam crawls to him.

 

Tommy approaches the temple the following night. He’s not invisible this time. He wants to go inside and see what goes on. He’s not planning to join their cult or be the oracle here. He’s just curious. It’s crowded again. Some of the faces look familiar from his previous visit. He stops at the doorway and looks inside. It’s no less crowded than outside. He really fucking hates crowds. His eyes sweep the room as he steps in. The replication of the temple is spooky. The air is different, heavier, and it makes him uncomfortable. He can tell that Adam is not connected to this place. He wonders again if this is a tourist set up.

The tables are full of drinks and food. People drift by him. It seems most have been drinking for a while. They laugh loudly, lean onto each other, and weave as they walk. He notices people backed into corners, like they’re hiding and watching the room.

Tommy hears his name. He can’t figure out who the hell in here knows him. He sees Suzanne skipping up to him. Tommy fights an urge to back away. He forces a smile in greeting.

“I’m glad you’re here,” she says. “I was beginning to think you wouldn’t come.”

Tommy’s starting to wish he hadn’t come.

“Yeah,” he says. “Been busy.”

“What do you think?” she asks. “Can I get you anything?”

  
“No,” he says, shaking his head. “Nothing. I’m good.”

“Have you been here long?” she asks.

“I just got here,” he says.

He knows she’s expecting a deeper conversation but he’s starting to feel skittish. He wishes Adam were here. He could tell Tommy what’s off about this place.

She giggles and takes his arm.

“I’ll show you around,” she says.

He’s not sure what she’s going to show him; it’s an open room. She guides him around the tables, pointing out the food and giving a rundown of who provided what, what Agapios meant to them, and what they wanted from the god. Tommy’s not really interested. She leads him to a far wall in the back and he sees his painting of the altar hanging there. It startles him.

“And we were excited to receive this,” she says. “It’s of the original altar, right?”

  
“Yes,” he says.

He doesn’t want this painting here. He should come back later and steal it when the place is closed. She leads him to the other side of the room and he sees the painting Dimitrios did centuries ago of Adam and him. Feeling sick, he stops in front of it.

“Don’t you love it?” she asks.

“How did you get this?” he asks.

“It’s a copy,” she says. “The original is in the gallery. Mr. Pagonis wouldn’t part with the original for all the money in the world.”

He’s relieved that it’s not the original. He couldn’t stomach the thought of Dimitrios’ work being displayed here. He also doesn’t like the idea of Adam’s and his images being in this place.

“You know you look a lot like the oracle,” she says. “Anyone ever tell you that.”

He looks over at her, gauging her. “No,” he says.

She smiles and looks back at the picture.

“You sure do,” she says. “Your boyfriend looks like Agapios.”

He stares at her. He feels the room closing in on him. Who the hell are these people?

“I should go,” he says.

He pulls his arm out of her grip and steps around her. He walks quickly. When he passes the altar, he sees a woman kneeling next to it. She places something wrapped in bloody cloth on top of it. A man in a robe stands and shouts to Agapios for his favor as he sprinkles oil over the altar. The man strikes a match and lights the bundle. He shouts in Greek, raising his hands.

Tommy feels closed in. He has to get out. He feels eyes on him. He looks back and Suzanne is watching him with a strange smile on her face. The people in the room begin to chant. This is turning into a horrifying situation. He moves through the crowd. The man at the altar continues to shout and Tommy’s skin crawls.

“We want the god,” he says.

Tommy feels something in him disconnect. It stops him in his tracks. The crowd falls silent.

Something is wrong. He feels a dark, cold space inside. Something has been lost.

“Adam?” he whispers.

Fuck the crowd and keeping his nature a secret. He focuses on home and leaves the temple.

He shouts for Adam when he appears. The place feels empty. He panics as he moves through the rooms. He can’t feel Adam anymore. He can’t sense him anywhere.

“He isn’t here, Tommy,” a voice says.

Tommy jumps and turns, his wide-eyes fixed on the god standing behind him.

“Where is he?” Tommy asks.

“He’s been taken,” Zeus says.

Tommy shakes his head. He doesn’t understand and he can’t find words.

Zeus approaches him cautiously as if Tommy were a skittish deer.

“Hades has taken him,” Zeus says.

 


	7. Let Me Out of This Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More!

“Taken?” Tommy’s brain won’t allow him to register the word. He shakes his head, refusing the word and its meaning.

“He’s not gone,” Tommy says. “He’s just... out.”

“Tommy,” Zeus says calmly. “I know it’s hard to process, but you have to.”

He backs away. The empty space in his soul tells him that Zeus is right, but he can’t accept it.

“You’re wrong,” he insists.

“You know I’m not,” Zeus says.

“Stop talking,” Tommy says.

“Do you feel him?” Zeus asks. “At all. Do you feel the slightest hint of him?”

“Where is he?” Tommy shouts.

He shouts out of fear because Zeus is right; he can’t feel Adam’s presence at all. Panic wells inside him. He can’t live without Adam. He won’t live without Adam.  

“Is he dead?” He’s terrified of the answer, but he has to know.

“No,” Zeus says.

“How do you know?” Tommy asks. “Do you know where he is?”

“I don’t know where he is,” Zeus says. “But I know Hades. He wants something.”

“Well what is it?” Tommy asks. “He can have whatever the fuck it is. I want Adam back.”

“It’ll never be as simple as that,” Zeus says. “You’re dealing with a god. He’ll want something immaterial.”

Tommy rakes his hands through his hair, pulling at it. His frustration and fear leave him short of breath.

“Where is he?” he asks again in a pleading tone. “Please, take me to him.”

“I don’t know where he is,” Zeus says again, and Tommy nearly screams in anger.

How does the king of gods not know where someone is, particularly when he spawned that someone from his own heart?

“How do we get him back if you don’t know where he is?” Tommy asks, gritting his teeth. “How do we give Hades what he wants if you don’t know what it is? What good is it being king of gods when you know fucking nothing?”

Zeus’ face clouds over and Tommy wishes he hadn’t said that last part.

“You’re upset,” Zeus says. “Which is understandable. You need to calm down.”

Tommy breathes trying to calm his emotions. “I just want him back. We didn’t do anything to anyone. We never do anything to anyone, but we’re pawns in everyone’s revenge. I’m sick of it.”

Zeus can’t disagree.

“How do we find him?” Tommy asks, his voice cracking with heartache and weariness.

“You have to find him,” Zeus says.

Tommy pauses and stares at him. “Just me? You’re not going to help?”

“I’m afraid that my link with Agapios is not as strong as yours,” Zeus says. “Not anymore.”

“He’s your heart,” Tommy says. “How much stronger can your link be?”

“You are True Love’s heart,” Zeus says. “You’ve become his soul. You are one. And that, dear Tommy, is greater.”

 

He opens his eyes. It’s dark. It’s cold. He can see bits and pieces of light, pale blue and far away. It flashes as though part of a storm. The air swirls discontentedly. He hears noise in the distance, rumbles and breaks, and it fits with the flashing light. It must be a storm.

Adam tries to recall what happened. He was at home, waiting for Tommy. He knew Tommy was going by that temple. Adam declined to go. He wasn’t interested in temples anymore. Their time was gone. He wasn’t interested in showing himself as Agapios to those people. He’d never met any of them, but he didn’t get a good feeling about them. Tommy swore he wasn’t going there as an oracle or a god or any type of supernatural being. He was just curious.

Later he got the vaguest feeling of worry as though Tommy was distressed about something. He was about to go to him when dizziness overcame him. It was so severe that he fell against the wall. He felt like he was fading. He heard a distant voice shout, _‘We want the god.’_ He tried to call for Zeus, but everything went black.

He’s lying down and when he sits up he finds that his body is weighted down with chains, clanking as he moves. They’re cuffed around his wrists, ankles, and neck by thick bands. If he didn’t feel so weak he’d laugh. Chains on a god? These will never hold him. He feels the band around his neck and pulls at it. When it doesn’t break, he reasons that he’s simply tired from being captured. How was he even caught? And by whom?

He looks around as his eyes adjust. He’s never experienced this place. The atmosphere is heavy with desolation. Wherever he is, it’s deep and it’s dark, like he’s in the bowels of the world.

“Awake, I see,” a voice says.

A shadow stands over him, tall and regal.

“Hello again, Agapios” Hades says.

               

“I have no idea where to start,” Tommy says.

“The River Styx is a powerful body of water,” Zeus says.

Tommy stares at him. It’s a random statement and he doesn’t know how to reply.

“It ferries the dead, you know.”

“The dead,” Tommy says. “You think Adam’s dead?”

Zeus holds up a hand to ward off Tommy’s impending panic attack. “I am saying no such thing. You need to think. Stop simply reacting and concentrate.”

Tommy stares into space. He has no idea what he’s supposed to be concentrating on or what Zeus wants him to say.

Zeus curses in Greek. “And this,” he says. “This is what happens when you spend all your time in bed. He was supposed to be training you.”

“It’s not his fault,” Tommy says.

“You’re not human, Tommy,” Zeus says. “Stop thinking like a human. Think like a god. He should have been teaching you these things.”

“I don’t know what you want from me,” Tommy says, his frustration rising. He’s also a little pissed because Adam said much the same thing to him - stop acting human. He should’ve listened. Maybe they wouldn’t be in this mess if he hadn’t been so stubborn.

“Concentrate,” Zeus says. “What do you know about the River Styx? What might you get from it?”

Tommy forces himself to think critically.

“It’s a body of water,” Tommy says to himself. “Carries the dead. The water is sacred; it has to be to carry souls. Divine water. Divination. I wonder if it can show things. Maybe it can be guided to show me where Adam is being held.”

“Good,” Zeus says. “That is a start.”

“I don’t know where it is,” Tommy says.

Zeus sighs and mutters. “Something else Agapios should have taught you. You don’t need to know the exact location to get somewhere. Think where you want to be and you will be there. If the place is in the center of your mind, you will arrive there.”

“Can I focus on Adam and be where he is?” Tommy asks. That would save time.

“Hades will have taken measures to hide Adam from you,” Zeus says. “Always remember with whom you are dealing.”

Tommy nods in agreement. Okay. River Styx. He wonders what it looks like. When he’s suddenly standing there it startles him. It’s more of an ocean than a river. The bank that he and Zeus are standing on is a pale red, almost orange. Even the air and the clouds that drift by are pale red. There is no sound other than the water hitting the bank. Everything is still and silent. Like death.

“Now what?” Tommy asks in a whisper. He’s afraid of disturbing anything.

Zeus motions Tommy to the water. Tommy looks down. The water is clear to the bottom. The pebbles in the bed are all colors and translucent.

“It’s pretty,” Tommy says, looking up.

Zeus closes his eyes. He inhales and lets it out slowly, gathering patience, before continuing.

“What does the river tell you?” Zeus asks.

Tommy shrugs.

“I’m going to have a very long conversation with Adam when he returns,” Zeus says. “Right now, I want you to look into the river. Commune with it, tell it what you want. It will not give it to you, though. You must draw it forth. Pull the image out of the river, make it show you. Self-will is your trait, Tommy. If anyone can stand their ground and force this river to give up a secret, it’s you. So do it.”

Tommy nods, not feeling the least bit authoritative. He looks down into the water. He has no idea how to talk to a river. He concentrates on sending his request mentally, asking it to show Adam’s exact location. He receives nothing in return. Not even a ripple in the water. He concentrates harder, straining his eyes, trying to force an image. After a few minutes, he has a headache and he’s tired.

“There has to be another way,” Tommy says.

Zeus watches him.

“Right?” Tommy asks.

“What other ways?” Zeus asks. “Who would know where he is?”

Tommy thinks. He remembers the temple and the bizarre ritual going on. The man stated _‘we want the god’_ right before Tommy felt something in him disconnect. That something was his link with Adam. They must have something to do with all of this.

“I’m going to that temple and find out what they did,” Tommy says.

 


	8. I’m Not Asleep but I’m Not Awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Onward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the wait in between chapters recently. I hate doing that. Work has been a nightmare, and the fall semester is starting next week, which means everything in my office is crazy until September at least. I hope each chapter is worth the wait, though. <3

 “Where am I?” Adam asks.

Hades doesn’t reply. Adam tries to gauge where he’s being held. The air doesn’t feel or smell like anything he’s ever encountered. When he moves it doesn’t create an echo of any sort. The sound is swallowed instantly. The dark is dense and absolute and only a god could see even the tiniest sliver of light.

“Is this Tartarus?”

“You have no idea how right you are,” Hades says. “It is Tartarus, but not just the place. Tartarus the god dwells here.”

Adam feels a knot form in his stomach. Tartarus the god, one of the primordial deities that existed before any thought was given to the Olympian gods. He was born out of Chaos and ranked third after Gaea. Not even Zeus was above Tartarus the god.

“How did you get me here?” Adam asks. “Not even you can sway this god.”

“I have more influence than you think,” Hades says. “What would you even know about it? You’ve spent centuries running around Earth and Olympus, doing what you please, no thought for anything else except your own satisfaction.”

Adam doesn’t reply to his slight. Hades continues.

“Remember Zeus’ war with his own father and the Titans? He released the Cyclopes and the Hecatonchires to defeat them, and banished his own father to Tartarus. Did he put the Cyclopes or the Hecatonchires back? Of course not. And having one-eyed giants and monsters with fifty heads and a hundred arms roaming the earth is no picnic. But Zeus has a habit of letting things run wild after they’ve met his needs and someone else has to restore order. So that’s what I did. Tartarus wanted them back because they belonged to him. So I hunted them and brought them back, and ensured a respected standing with the god.”

Adam looks down at the chains around him.

“A gift from Hephaestus,” Hades says. “Forged by a god for a god.”

Adam’s heart sinks. If Hephaestus made these he’ll never break them.

“Why?” Adam asks.

“Remember all those souls I mentioned?” Hades says. “I hate to sound like a broken record, but you did cost me a lot of souls. Yes, I eventually got them, everyone ends up here in the end, but it was the interference. You’ve never had a right to interfere. You just do whatever you want. Actions have consequences, Adam. Even yours. You also cost me Tommy’s soul for eternity. And I don’t like losing what’s mine.”

“He never belonged to you,” Adam says.

“His soul did,” Hades says. “The rest of him was yours, but the soul was mine, and you’ve trapped it inside him with immortality.”

“This is all over a soul?” Adam asks. “One soul? When you have millions? That’s ridiculous.”

Hades’ glares at him. “Also, I just don’t like you. Nothing personal.”

Adam has no response. He’s never been told he was disliked. He’s not sure what to do with that information.

“Well I’ll leave you to think about your predicament,” Hades says amiably. “You’ll have plenty of time to ponder it. No god has ever been this deep in the Underworld before. We are covered by three layers of night. Zeus will never find you here, and it’s not like you’ve taught Tommy anything at all.” Hades pauses with a sneer. “Well, not anything that would help you in here.”

Adam forces himself to stay calm. He won’t give Hades the satisfaction of panicking. This depth of Tartarus isn’t just a place for the damned or fallen gods. Tartarus was the first unbound thing to exist. He created Tartarus the place after himself and situated it below the Underworld. This depth is the body of the deity himself and there is no escape.

 

Tommy stands next to the ruins of Adam’s former temple. He’s trying to hear or sense any sign of human life nearby. He wants Suzanne to be there. He wants to corner her in that wretched mockery she calls a temple. He’s angry enough to force something out of her, anything out of her if she even hints that she knows where Adam is or what happened. He can feel energy prickling along him as his anger grows, snapping his skin like static electricity.

When he reaches her temple he storms through the doorway, stopping just inside. Nothing of the former night remains. No candles or melted wax, no food on the tables, nothing on the altar. He remembers the bloody lump placed on top of the altar. He doesn’t even want to think about what it was. He hears the echo of “ _we want the god_ ” and feels his break from Adam all over again. It hurts and he’s angry. His energy concentrates on Suzanne, willing her there, and she appears before him. She looks around, startled and confused until she sees Tommy.

“I knew it,” she says. “You are the oracle.”

“Where is he?” he asks.

“Who?” she asks.

Tommy feels a vein pulse in his head as his anger increases, and Suzanne takes a step back. He could snap her in two right now and never feel bad about it.

“I don’t know,” she says. “I swear. He wanted us to do the ceremony, said we’d be rewarded with the god Agapios, but we don’t have him. And we don’t know where he is.”

“Who put you up to this?” he asks. “Hades?”

She nods.

“What does he want with us?”

“I’ve no idea,” she says.

That is not what Tommy wants to hear. He grits his teeth. Suzanne’s face contorts and she clutches her stomach.

“He came to us,” she says, sweat forming on her face.  “He promised we would capture Agapios if we performed that ritual. I swear, that’s all I know.”

He releases the pressure in her slightly and she takes a grateful breath.

“And what did he want in return?” he asks.

She doesn’t reply.

“What did he want?” he shouts.

“You,” she says, her voice high pitched out of fear. “He said something about your soul and you weren’t supposed to be immortal, and if we helped him get you, then we would be given Agapios.”

“Why didn’t he just take me himself?” Tommy asks. “Why go through all this?”

She shrugs. “Something about you belonging to the god so completely that you had to be separated first.”

Tommy breathes slowly. His head is starting to throb and affect his vision. He has never felt such anger before. 

“So you thought you would separate the god of True Love from his own true love, and he would - what? Be your slave for eternity? Grant you wishes? What exactly did you think he would do?”

“I don’t know,” she says.

“How the fuck, and I’m just curious here,” Tommy says with an almost maniacal laugh. “Did you plan to hold him? I mean, he’s a god. You don’t just hold a god like a caged animal.”

She shakes her head, clearly at a loss. He guesses neither she nor her cult members thought that far ahead.

“Have you ever seen him pissed off, lady?” he asks. “I have. It’s terrifying. I watched him incinerate a man for trying to hurt me. He may be the embodiment of Love but he’s possessive and ruthless.”

He can hear her heart beating fast. She’s afraid and he’s glad.

“So now we’re separated,” he says. “And, what a shock, Hades reneged on your agreement. You don’t have Agapios. But you have me.”

“We didn’t intend for it to turn out like this,” she says.

“I know,” he says. “You intended to have my love, my heart and soul enslaved for your amusement. Frankly, I’m having a hard time with that.”

He stares her down. The energy in the room begins to visibly crack. The pressure of the air grows and centers on her.

“I know you’re upset,” she says, which pisses him off more. “But I can help you get him back.”

“You’re not buying any more time,” he says.

She looks around, fear on her face.

“You can’t,” she says. “Your god is True Love.”

Tommy nods. “And you took him.”

“Love doesn’t hurt people,” she says, backing up.

“The fuck it doesn’t,” he says.

She opens her mouth to say more, but he’s tired of hearing her voice. He fixes on her and her face registers pain, and she grabs her middle. Tommy sharpen his focus and she screams. She twists and contorts. Blood drips, then pours out of her mouth and nose. Her eyes squeeze shut in agony and she can’t make any more noises. Tommy’s anger pounds through her until she no longer moves. He’s still not satisfied.

He lets his rage out in an open flame and the walls explode into waves of fire on all sides of him. They roll angrily from the floor to the ceiling. Tommy pushes his fury into them and the heat melts everything it touches. He feels no gratification. He’s no closer to finding Adam. He opens his mouth and releases a roar that shakes the ground under his feet.

When he turns, he’s next to the River Styx again. He sees the boatman in the distance. He mentally dares Charon to approach him. Charon merely turns the boat and floats away.

Tommy drops to his knees and stares into the water.

“Where is he?” he asks through gritted teeth.

The water doesn’t so much as ripple.

“Show me,” he shouts. “Show him to me, you dead puddle of water.”

He slams a fist into the water.

“Show me,” he shouts again.

The water around his submerged hand bubbles, then boils. The heat runs outward, the bubbling water follows, and Tommy sees Adam’s face. His heart jumps.

“Adam,” he says.

The vision doesn’t grant auditory passage no matter how many times he says Adam’s name. The vision starts to waver and Tommy feels desperate. He’s so close. He plunges his arm further in as if he could grab Adam and pull him out.

“Take me there,” he says. “Take me to him.”

A vacuum seizes his arm and he’s pulled into the water.

The water suffocates his breathing, deadens his hearing. He tries to swim away from the current pulling him under, but it’s too strong. He’s sure he’s going to die. There’s a sudden rush of air and he lands hard on the ground. He rolls over, looking around, trying to get an idea of where he is now. It’s so dark and cold.

“Tommy.”

He feels lightheaded.

“Adam?”

His vision is clearing and he tries to stand without getting dizzy. He sees a figure across from him. His heart goes wild. His blood hums.

“Adam” he says, nearly weeping. “I found you.”

“You did, love,” Adam says with a sad smile.

Before Tommy can take a step a large cage slams down around him. He grabs the bars.

“No,” he says, confused. “Adam?”

He looks at Adam on the other side of the bars. This isn’t happening. He found Adam. They’re supposed to leave now. How is he trapped in a cage? Why is Adam chained?

“My wayward soul has returned,” Hades says, stepping out of the shadows. “Welcome home, Tommy.”

It takes him a second to register Hades standing between him and Adam.

“What is this?” Tommy asks.

“The short answer is that Adam trapped your soul in your body,” Hades says. “All souls belong to me. Just because you’re a god now doesn’t mean your soul is forfeit. It’s still mine. I am collecting.”

“That’s just -” Tommy says. “What?”

“I’ll leave you to let that sink in,” Hades says. “Whether or not it makes sense to you is irrelevant. You’re here and you’re staying. Adam I will eventually release. But you are home, dear Tommy, and I have special plans for you.”

Hades vanishes. Tommy drops to his knees. He is suddenly so tired.

“You drained yourself getting here,” Adam says. “You need to rest.”

“We have to leave,” Tommy says. He sits back on his heels.

“We’re going to have a hard time breaking free,” Adam says. “My chains and your bars were made by Hephaestus.”

“Oh shit,” Tommy says with a whine.

He leans against the bars. He’s so weak he’s shaking. He could sleep for eternity.

“Rest, baby,” Adam says. “Your strength will come back. We’ve got time.”

Tommy shakes his head. “I want to leave now.”

He tries to force energy from his core to break the bars. He doesn’t even manage to rattle them. He slumps down on the floor utterly exhausted.

“I’m sorry, Tommy,” Adam says. “I didn’t teach you. I was selfish.”

“It’s not your fault,” Tommy says. “You weren’t exactly alone in... not teaching me.”

Adam smiles slightly.

“I’m proud of you,” he says. “You found your way here. No god has been here before, but you found it on your own.”

Tommy doesn’t say anything right away.

“I hurt someone,” he says. “I destroyed Suzanne. I crushed her from the inside out until there was nothing left.”

“Do you regret it?” Adam asks.

“I don’t really know,” Tommy says truthfully. “She was part of the ruse to separate us, to kidnap you. She wanted you for her cult. She didn’t care who she hurt or what she’d done. So maybe I don’t feel bad. Maybe she got what she was looking for. She wanted a god. She got one.”

Adam’s smile is affectionate and sad.

“I’m sorry we’re in this mess,” he says. “I’m not sure how we get out. We can’t break these metals.”

“We’ll think of something,” Tommy says. “At least we’re together again.”

               

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see, the next chapter is supposed to be the last for now. We're closing in on all there is to tell of this particular story. If there is more, of course I'll write it! They are gods, and gods are eternal and get into trouble, so there will likely be more to tell later. ;)


	9. One Second in Time, Underground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The End. (for now)

Tommy jerks awake and looks around, then remembers where he is. He looks through the bars. Adam is watching him.

“I know,” Tommy says. “I don’t need sleep.”

Adam shrugs. “If it makes you feel better, then it doesn’t hurt anything.”

“No, I need to act like a god,” Tommy says with resolution.

Adam doesn’t say anything. Tommy stands and grabs the bars. He knows it’s futile, but he pulls on them anyway.

“Nobody has ever broken anything Hephaestus made?” he asks.

Adam shakes his head. “Only Hephaestus can break what he makes.”

Tommy’s head drops back in frustration.

“All Hades wants is my soul,” Tommy mutters. “How do I give it to him?”

“Do you want to give away your soul?” Adam asks.

“No,” Tommy says with frankness. “It’s mine. And I’m pissed off so I’d rather die than give him what he wants.”

Adam smiles, his fondness for Tommy’s stubbornness shining in it.

“But it’s our way out of here, together,” Tommy says. “Would I miss my soul? I don’t feel it. I can’t see it. I don’t need it. Do I really care?”

Adam doesn’t respond. Tommy’s questions are rhetorical. He’s trying to reason things out.

“But if I give it to him, then whenever he wants something, or anyone else for that matter, he knows he can just kidnap you or me, and I’ll give in,” Tommy says. “I don’t like that at all.”

He paces, continuing to think out loud.

“Who else could let us out of here? Nobody knows we’re here. Is there a way to call someone?”

“Do you always talk this much?” a female voice comes out of the shadows.

Tommy stops pacing and turns toward the voice. She’s the prettiest girl he’s ever seen and his eyes nearly pop out of his head. She’s tall, slender, delicate skin, long hair, and light eyes.

She approaches the cage and cocks her head to the side.

“Are you sure you’re not a god of prattling?” she asks.

Tommy gaps at her.

She turns to Adam. “Is he always like this?”

“Not usually,” Adam says. His voice is even, but his eyes hold a touch of sadness.

Tommy realizes he’s staring at her. He also realizes that Adam is watching him. Adam looks disappointed, like he’s lost something dear to him.

“Sorry,” Tommy says. “Who are you?”

“This is Persephone,” Adam says.

“Oh,” Tommy says surprised. “Hades’ wife.”

“Yes, Hades’ wife,” she says. “I’m here to help Agapios. And it looks like he needs it.”

“Yeah, we’re stuck here,” Tommy says. He’s babbling. He does that when he’s attracted to someone. It’s been a long time since he was attracted to a girl.

Adam looks sick, like his heart has been crushed.

“Agapios helped me a long time ago,” Persephone says. “Hades kidnaped me, too. He tricked me into eating food in the Underworld, knowing I would be bound to it and him when I did. My mother starved the land in her anger. The rule of the Underworld had to be honored and I would never be free again, so her anger was futile. Agapios suggested a solution so she could negotiate with Hades. I would spend spring and summer on Earth with her, fall and winter in the Underworld with him. He didn’t care for it much, but Zeus was furious over the land dying. Hades relented. He had to or face Zeus’ wrath. So six months out of the year, I get to leave him.”

“That is a fascinating story,” Tommy says, leaning on the bars. She has the prettiest eyes. They’re light and mystic.

“It’s why Hades hates Agapios,” she says. “Think he really cares that much about your soul? One tiny soul?”

Tommy doesn’t really hear her. He’s too busy staring at her.

“You’re in trouble, Tommy,” she says.

“Yeah, I am in a cage,” he says. He feels weird, too. Like something is slipping further away and he can’t quite remember what it is.

“You’ve also been severed from the one who has become fused to your soul,” she says.

His mind is buzzing, like dead a TV station displaying nothing but noisy static. He almost laughs.

“Focus, Tommy,” she says. “Hold on to him. You two are one. Don’t get distracted.”

“Everyone keeps telling me to focus,” Tommy says. “It’s fucking annoying. That’s all you gods can talk about – focus, focus, focus. Focus, Tommy. Don’t sleep, Tommy. Don’t act human, Tommy. Give me your soul, Tommy. You’re a demanding bunch, you know that? I’m tired of all of you. Well, maybe not you.”

He smiles roguishly at her. She holds out her hand to him. A pink heart lies on her palm. TRUE LOVE is stamped on it in red. It looks like candy. He stares at it. He’d rather have a key to the cage, but whatever.

“This is a gift from Aphrodite,” Persephone says. “Your bond with Adam has been severed. You’re drifting. You can break free from here but you need to be one again first.”

“So you’re giving me candy?” Tommy says with a snort.

“Aphrodite made this,” she says. “Specifically to rejoin the link between you and Adam. You are one. You don’t survive independently anymore.”

“Why don’t you give it to Adam?” Tommy says. “I don’t eat candy.”

“He is Love already,” she says. “And your heart is dying.”

“Tommy, eat the heart,” Adam says.

Adam’s voice is quiet but Tommy jumps as though it were a shriek. The hole torn in him from that night at the temple when Adam was taken becomes alive again. He’d grown numb to it and forgotten it. At the sound of Adam’s voice, the emptiness inside him screams. How could he forget? Oh gods, he was flirting with Persephone. How could he do that? How could he betray Adam like that? His heart aches. He hears his soul mourning. Tommy can’t take the look on Adam’s face.

“Adam -” his throat closes and a tear slides over his cheek. He wants to die of misery. Adam is not part of him anymore. Not only did he forget, he hurt Adam without any thought. 

“It’s okay, baby,” Adam says.

The understanding and forgiveness make Tommy cry out. He grabs the heart with a shaking hand. It tingles on his tongue. It’s tastes like warm cinnamon, then it burns. He crushes it with his teeth, wincing at the pain in his mouth. It burns all the way down his throat.

Passion spreads through him. The dark inside recedes. Adam fills his heart again. Everything held between them from the night they met to the night Hades separated them floods back like a tidal wave. He nearly chokes on the relief. He can see the bond itself reforming between them. It’s glowing, and he reaches out to Adam.

“I need you,” he says.

“Then come to me,” Adam says, stepping forward, pulling the chains taut.

The bars are in Tommy’s way. They’re preventing him from reaching Adam. Nothing will stop him from going to Adam. He won’t let it. He pushes on the bars, his eyes fixed on Adam. He leans into them. Their bond is visible and pulsing. They’re joined again. Seeing it makes Tommy push harder. He feels the bars start to give and his hope grows. Adam pulls against the chains, the links emitting a creaking sound. The determination on his face is intense, making him all the more desirable.

“Don’t give up, Tommy,” Adam says. “Come to me.”

Adam’s eyes are glowing. Tommy loves it when his eyes glow. It’s just for him. The bars crash forward. The restraints around Adam break and drop to the ground. Only when Adam’s arms are firmly around him does Tommy feel whole again. He gasps like he’s drowning. He breathes deep, remembering Adam’s scent.

“Don’t apologize,” Adam says, softly. “You don’t need to.”

Tommy buries his face in Adam’s chest. He was about to apologize for his behavior, for saying the things he did, and treating Adam like he didn’t exist. He doesn’t know what came over him.

“It’s this place,” Adam whispers. “It’s only purpose is to drain your soul and make you everything you’re not. It wasn’t you, baby.”

Tommy holds onto Adam tighter. He wonders if he’ll ever forgive himself.

“I hate this place,” he says.

“This is touching,” Hades says.

Tommy raises his face. He glares at Hades.

“Fuck off,” he says with a growl.

“Charming,” Hades says. “I don’t know what he sees in you.”

“You can’t have my soul,” Tommy says. “You can’t have anything of mine and that includes Adam. So fuck off.”

Hades turns to his wife.

“And why are you here?” he asks. “You’re supposed to be on Earth with your mother.”

“I wasn’t going to let you hold more gods hostage,” Persephone says.

“I’ll deal with you later,” Hades says.

“Oh please,” she says with a huff, and disappears.

Tommy likes her spunk.

Hades turns back to them.

“Breaking the bonds of Hephaestus is no easy feat,” he says. “In fact, it’s never been done.”

“Then I guess you shouldn’t fuck with us any longer,” Tommy says. “Because I’m really pissed right now.”

“He’s not the only one,” Adam says, his arms still tight around Tommy.

Hades sighs. “I know when a battle is lost. The war is still going, though. And I never lose a war.”

Hades disappears.

Tommy tilts his face up to Adam’s. Remembering the way he hurt Adam makes his heart twinge with guilt.

“I didn’t mean to forget,” he says.

“I know,” Adam says. “It wasn’t you. This place is Darkness itself. It’s meant to torment souls for eternity in the worst ways possible.”

“Souls,” Tommy says. “Is that why it didn’t affect you?”

Adam nods. “Natural gods don’t have souls. As you’ve found out, you still have yours.”

“Maybe I should give it to Hades,” Tommy says. “It’s been trouble so far.”

Adam laughs. “It’s part of you and I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

“I don’t ever want to feel that way again,” Tommy says. “Not being connected to you. It’s torture. If I have to give up my soul-”

Adam cuts him off with a kiss, which Tommy returns fervently.

A thunder in the distance shakes the ground. A cold wind whips around them.

“We still have to get out of here,” Adam says.

The thunder becomes a constant roar, deep and angry. The wind becomes assaulting, stinging their skin and taking their breath away. Tommy feels stuck and realizes that they’ve been adhered to the ground. He tries lifting his feet, but they feet won’t move. A thick shadow has crept over them, pinning them in place. Tommy looks into the distance. Tartarus is already ensconced in the dark but a deeper darkness is approaching. He realizes it’s not just a darkness; it’s an abyss. Tartarus the god is coming for them.

“Hold on to me,” Adam says sounding alarmed. “The only way out is together.”

Tommy nods even though Adam’s not looking at him. His own fear is growing the closer the abyss gets. He can see dead souls drowning in the inky black, tumbling over one another in waves. He can feel their lingering despair and desperation. The sorrow is so loud and extreme he can’t bear it. His grip on Adam tightens. He’s terrified he will become one of those souls. That must be why it’s coming, to suck him into its dreary waves, twist his soul in agony until it’s dead and he’s left cold and alone to float on nothing ad infinitum. The shadow holding them in place snakes over their ankles, solidifying and immobilizing. With wide eyes Tommy watches the abyss roll closer, eating the darkness around it. How can they possibly stop this? And what would it do to Adam?

At the thought of Adam being harmed, a blue flame rises in front of them and spreads like a wall, creating a barrier between them and the abyss. The wind blows harder, pressing the flame down, nearly extinguishing it.

“Don’t let it fall, Tommy,” Adam says, his voice inside Tommy’s mind. 

Tommy watches Darkness come for them. His determination becomes razor sharp and the flame rises again. The abyss and the flame meet and struggle. Adam takes Tommy’s hand in his. Holding Tommy to him, he aims their hands downward. Fire and lightning shoot into the ground, breaking it with a loud crack around them, freeing their feet. Tartarus shrieks in anger. The sound is deafening and it hurts Tommy’s ears. The abyss backs off slightly from the fire. It’s just enough distraction.

“We have to go now,” Adam says.

Tommy closes his eyes and thinks of the River Styx, the sacred water, the conduit. He opens his eyes to see the reddish world. Charon is maneuvering his boat in the distance. He has passengers this time. The noise from Tartarus echoing in Tommy’s ears begins to fade. He has never felt such relief in his life. As his body and mind begin to relax, he feels heavy weariness. His head hurts, his joints ache, and his muscles feel watery.

“You’re completely spent,” Adam says, lifting Tommy’s chin with finger and looking into his eyes. “Too much, too fast.”

“I don’t feel so good,” Tommy says. He feels like he has the flu.

“You’ll be okay, but you need to rest and recharge,” Adam says, transporting them home.

No place has never looked so damn good to Tommy. He stumbles to the bed and lays back. He doesn’t register Adam removing his clothes and tucking him in. He doesn’t see Adam gaze at him or hear him lovingly whisper, “I’m so proud of you.”

               

When Tommy awakens three days later, Adam senses it and appears next to him. He’d kept vigilance the first day, never leaving him. Tommy’s slumber was quiet and he didn’t even twitch, his exhaustion great. Adam spent his watch scolding himself for neglecting Tommy’s training and thinking of every possible and horrible way things could have turned out. When Zeus appeared, he was ready for a stern tongue lashing.

“Let’s hear it,” Adam said, bracing himself.

Zeus just looked at him.

“This could have been avoided,” Adam said. “If I had just trained him, then none of this would have happened.”

“I don’t know about that,” Zeus said. “Hades was going to separate you two. Did Tommy’s weakness make it easier? Probably. Was time wasted? Yes. Did Tommy pull through? Absolutely.”

“No thanks to me,” Adam said. “He could’ve been lost forever.”

“He could have,” Zeus said. “But he wasn’t. Some thrive and learn better in trial by fire. I think Tommy is one of those gods.”

“Maybe,” Adam said. He’s not really satisfied by that explanation. Tommy had been in great danger nonetheless, and not the least bit prepared.

“Could you have foreseen any of this?” Zeus asked. “No god has been that far down into Tartarus. Could you have anticipated that?”

Adam shook his head.

“Then stop blaming yourself,” Zeus said. “You can’t always predict things, my child. It’s okay.”

Adam didn’t agree that it was okay, but what could he say.

“You’re expecting a lecture from me,” Zeus said. “And I admit, I was prepared to give you a sharp one. But you’re punishing yourself worse than I could.”

“I saw those souls,” Adam said. The memory makes him sick. “Tartarus wanted him to be one of them. I can’t bear that thought.”

“That is simply Tartarus’ nature,” Zeus said. “It wasn’t personal. He’s not going to show up on Earth for Tommy.”

“I should have been more forceful with Tommy,” Adam said. “Forced him to stop being human and be a god.”

Zeus laughed. “Have you ever been able to make Tommy do something he wasn’t ready to do?”

“No,” Adam said with slight smile. Tommy really was his own force of nature. Adam loved that about him.

“My guess is Tommy is ready to take his godhood more seriously now,” Zeus said. “And you will teach him this time. I know you will.”

Adam nodded. “Of course.”

“Lighten up on yourself, my child,” Zeus said. “Learn from the experience, teach what you know, and let the rest go.”

Zeus gave him a wink and disappeared.

When Tommy finally opens his eyes, Adam is sitting next to him, hovering.

“You really are a creeper,” Tommy says. When he smiles, Adam’s face lights up, relief all over it.

“You’ve been asleep for three days,” Adam says.

“Holy shit,” Tommy says. “Oh wow. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to sleep that long.”

“Don’t apologize,” Adam says. “You needed to rest. You spent most of your energy.”

“I shouldn’t be sleeping at all,” Tommy says. “I don’t need to. You said gods don’t need sleep.”

“Your mind still associates restoration with sleep,” Adam says. “That’s okay. There’s no harm in it.”

Tommy doesn’t reply. He takes Adam’s hand.

“How do you feel,” Adam asks.

“Good, I guess,” Tommy says. “Not tired.”

“No dreams?” Adam asks.

Tommy shakes his head. “Not that I remember.”

Adam nods.

“Why the small talk?” Tommy asks.                                         

Adam laughs. “I have no idea. I guess I’m just trying to get a sense of how you’re feeling, what you’re thinking.”

“Well, we’re one, right? So what am I feeling?”

Adam leans over him, smoothing strands of his hair.

“You feel guilty about how you reacted in Tartarus,” Adam says softly. “It’s hurting you more than it did me.”

“I’m so sorry, Adam,” he says.

“And I’ve told you that it wasn’t you,” Adam says. “Tartarus changes hearts and souls.  That’s what it does.”

“Persephone must think I’m an asshole,” Tommy says.

“I doubt it,” Adam says. “She knows what the place does, what the god does. But she also knew your true nature, our nature. Otherwise, she wouldn’t have gone to Aphrodite. So I would say she doesn’t think you’re an asshole.”

“Do you hate me for it?” Tommy asks. He would almost feel better if Adam did.

“Of course not,” Adam says. “It was never you. I could tell you this all day long but you’re not going to believe it until you’re ready.” 

“What else am I feeling?” Tommy asks.

Adam’s eyes narrow, a sly smile on his face.

“Really?” he asks. “This soon?”

Tommy grins and shrugs. “What can I say? That’s what you do to me.”

Adam laughs and kisses him, tasting a difference in his little blond deity.

“You don’t taste new anymore,” he says. “You taste bolder. Saucier. I like it.”

“Like I’m ready for the grill?” Tommy asks. “What kind of sexy talk is that?”

Adam laughs, crawling under the covers and sliding against Tommy.

“Eisai i zoi mou,” he says. (You are my life.)

“That’s much better,” Tommy says, wrapping himself around Adam.

               

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for coming along! I hope you enjoyed it. Fear not, these two will be back. After all, gods live forever and get into a lot of trouble. ;)

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this is really going, so hang on!  
> 


End file.
